


Triage

by SydAce



Series: Final Fantasy VII Oneshots/Drabbles/Short Series [14]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blood, Crying, First-Aid, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Other, Reader Insert, Stitches, Tending to Wounds, Triage, Vet, Wounds, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You just clocked out when Rufus shows up with Dark Nation dying in his arms.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Reader
Series: Final Fantasy VII Oneshots/Drabbles/Short Series [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751617
Kudos: 57





	Triage

**Author's Note:**

> Based more on the original FF7 game than Remake.

Right when you clicked the button to clock out, the doors burst open. A man was covered in blood. Some of it looked like it was his own, but most of it looked like the guard dog in his arms. Your hands shot over towards the phone.

“Triage: code red. Gurney needed!” you exclaimed over the intercom and slammed the phone back down.

You ran through the doors separating you from the front desk and the rest of the lobby. You were about to try and take the guard dog away from the man when the vet techs burst through rolling a table. The dog was placed on the gurney and quickly rolled back towards treatment.

“Sir, let me get some information from you,” you stated and leaned over the counter to grab a clipboard. “We’ll go to room 2 to wait.” You quickly led him away from the lobby that had large puddles of blood.

You opened the door to an examination room and had him sit on the bench. He silently took the clipboard and pen from you. With one glance, you noticed he was indeed bleeding. Large lacerations covered different parts of his body.

“Shit. I’ll be right back with a first-aid kit,” you shouted as you ran out of the room. You nearly slammed into the door leading behind the front desk. Quickly, you opened a cabinet and grabbed the first-aid kit. You sprinted back, avoiding the puddles of blood.

“I’m sorry for the wait,” you gasped out and placed the first-aid kit on the examination table. You quickly washed your hands at the sink and then slipped on a pair of surgical gloves. “My name is [Y/N], I’m certified in first-aid. It looks like you have several lacerations, can I treat you until you can get better care?”

The man was silent as stared down at the form. There were some bits and pieces of information, but his hand was shaking. He couldn’t make anything he was writing to appear legible.

“Sir?” you asked softly and approached. “I can fill that out for you. But first, you need to get your wounds treated.” There was more silence. Slowly, you approached him and knelt down so you could look up into his eyes. “Sir, can you hear me?” Your mind was racing, thinking that he could possibly be in shock.

“Yes,” he stated in a soft tone. “I can hear you.”

“Okay, can I treat you?”

“Fill out the form first.”

“But—”

“You do not have my consent until that form is filled out and given to whoever needs it.”

You hesitated, but nodded and grabbed the pen. “Okay. What is your name?”

“Rufus Shinra.”

You blinked and looked away from the form and back at the man. He did look like the president. But no one has really seen Rufus for a few years while he was away on a business trip. Shaking your head, you continued to collect information on him and his guard dog.

“Dark Nation,” he stated when you asked for the name. Though, his voice broke ever so slightly when he gave more information on him.

“What happened to him?” you asked just above a whisper, not wanting to further upset the man that was struggling to keep it together.

“A fight ensued between us and an individual from the terrorist group, Avalanche.”

“My god,” you whispered. “Alright, the form is filled out. I’ll just take your signature to consent to treat and our critical care with CPR.” You handed him the form which he quickly signed. “I’m going to run this back and then I’ll be back to patch you up, okay?” He didn’t respond, just looked down at his hands that were covered in Dark Nation’s blood. “Do you want me to grab you some water or tea or something?” He shook his head.

Taking a deep breath, you quickly left and swiped your card to get into the treatment area. A vet and a tech were already in surgical garments. They glanced over to you and nodded their heads in approval when you flipped through the forms to show them that they could continue.

You walked away from the surgical area and towards the back with foods and medications. There was a wire shelf that held dozens of blankets. Most of the time, they were for euthanasia clients to help comfort them and the animal. But now, you figured that the man who no one has ever seen cry or bleed, the man who was starting to break down could use one.

“Alright,” you announced your entrance into the examination table. “They’re working on Dark Nation right now.” You walked over to the man and placed the blanket next to him. “Now, can I patch you up?”

Rufus didn’t meet your eyes. He only nodded his head numbly. Taking a deep breath, you disposed of the gloves you were wearing, washed your hands again, and put on a fresh pair of gloves. It was a waste, but the risk of infection was too great.

You quickly opened up the first-aid kit and grabbed disinfectant, butterfly bandages, gauze, and wraps. While you were organizing everything, you asked him the necessary questions: was he allergic to anything, what medications was he taking, what his medical history was, when did he last eat or drink, and what were his injuries? You started to work on the cut on arm. It was the one bleeding the most. Though, you had to help get his coat off and used scissors to cut off the sleeve.

“You’ll probably need stitches,” you muttered more to yourself than him. You grabbed the disinfectant. “This might sting a little, sorry.” You poured some of the disinfectant on a thing of gauze and gently dabbed at the wound. It bubbled ever so slightly, but Rufus didn’t even flinch. Taking a fresh thing of gauze, you held it firmly against the wound with one hand and awkwardly wrapped it.

“I’ll apply butterfly bandages in a little bit, but I’m going to work on your other wounds while the bleeding slows.” You were met with silence. You looked at his face. He was biting his lip tightly. So much so that it was starting to bleed.

“Hey, hey,” you whispered and took a hold of his shoulders. “Don’t hurt yourself more. We have some very skilled vets here that will do everything they can for Dark Nation, okay?”

“My father died tonight.” You looked up at him with alarm, but he continued. “My mother’s been dead. Same with my older half-brother. Why would this be any different?”

Taking a deep breath, you grabbed another gauze of disinfectant and started to work on a cut above his eyebrow. “I don’t know if this will be any different,” you stated honestly. “But I’ve seen some animals come back from a lot worse.” You moved some hair out of his face. “It might not be much, but I’ll stay here with you, okay? I’ll help you get through this.”

He was silent once more, but his lip wasn’t being abused. You continued to clean and dress his wounds. He’d need to see a doctor, but he would refuse to leave the veterinary hospital. The wounds would scar, but he’d live. There was also the matter of the blood from Dark Nation that you had to clean up. You did your best to get it off of his skin, but his white suit was stained.

“All done,” you whispered and went to take off your gloves and wash your hands. You moved back over to him and draped the blanket around his shoulders. With a sigh, you sat next to him.

After a moment or two, he finally spoke. “Don’t you have other work that needs to be done?” He was quiet. It was almost as though if he spoke any louder, he’d break down into tears.

“I clocked out just before you came in.” You closed your eyes and listened to the clock ticking. It was a ten-hour shift that you clocked out of, so you were exhausted. But now it was nearing eleven hours that you were at work. With what was going on, you’d probably be here for a couple more.

“Thank you.”

You looked over to the man. His hands were shaking again. Hesitantly, you took a hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze. He turned his hand over and returned the gesture.

A knock on the door caused him to quickly pull his hand away. You looked up seeing the vet come in. She held a clipboard and was free of the surgical gown she was wearing a while ago.

“How’s it go--? [Y/N]? Shouldn’t you be home?”

“It’s fine. I clocked out. He’s a friend, so I’m just staying here to make sure he’s okay.”

“If you say so.” She eyed you with suspicion. “Anyways, we believe Dark Nation is currently stable. We did, however, had to do a blood transfusion. With the amount of blood he lost, we want to keep him on a twenty-four-hour hold to keep an eye on his condition. We also want to place him on antibiotics with how many cuts he had and possible exposure. He’ll also do better if he’s on pain medication for a while. We’ll need about three weeks before his stitches can be removed, so you’ll need to keep a close eye on them.”

“That’s fine.”

“Alright, I’ll just have you sign here and we’ll need to collect the low-end estimate as a deposit. You’ll be good to go after that. We’ll call you with updates. If you have any questions, you can always call us, too.”

Rufus pulled out a card and signed a consent form. Though his signature wasn’t too legible, it was more than his earlier one. The vet left with the card to run the charge and quickly returned. With a brief farewell, she was gone.

You were about to stand form the bench to go home, but froze when you heard his breath stutter. Glancing over, you saw his face was in his hands. A clear drop fell from a gap between his fingers. With a soft smile, you turned your body towards him and pulled him into a hug.

“Thank you,” he whispered and continued to quietly weep.


End file.
